


(How to suffer in) silence

by bugheadsreality



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Eventual smut - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Self harm - Fandom, Slow Burn - Fandom, Violence - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angry Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones Friendship, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Dark Betty Cooper, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Jughead Jones, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Torture, slow burn jughead/betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadsreality/pseuds/bugheadsreality
Summary: Jughead Jones is a lonely writer for a local paper, he starts working on a very crucial case. What will happen when something in the plan goes wrong, even worse when a beautiful blonde shows up?





	1. Chapter 1

Illusion, the false blanket that secretly conceals our brain from the ensuing implosion that would surely occur if it were lost 

His body somehow felt cramped, as if it had never been stuck in this position before, craning to get a better position on a hopeful lead. The smooth glide of the camera guided his focus to the task at hand, the capture button feeling almost more powerful than a gun in his hands. In the span of less than a second, the exact people he was waiting for came into view, he was almost shocked at his quick reflex and his ability to capture the perfect moment in time as the faces fit into the frame like a beautifully planned portrait. His smile was slow and crooked, almost as sideways as his current position of being wedged between two walls in a small downtown building. The sounds of their footsteps echoing loudly of the crumbling walls made him remember that he was supposed to be running, the footsteps were coming nearer but somehow he wasn’t afraid of his so-called impending doom. Reality lashed forward and forced his feet to quietly shuffle along the wall, away from whatever danger was lurking right around the corner. 

He slipped through the door from which he had previously entered, so sneaky that it could have been described as a snake. Ironic it was that he used to be involved with some pretty vicious snakes back in his teenage years. He pushed the old, painful memories aside and smoothed down the sides of his worn leather jacket. He found his keys and hoped on the pride of his life, his custom chrome warrior on wheels, his motorcycle. What had once been a hand-me-down bike had now become a elegant and graceful bike that allowed him to escape quietly when needed. 

 

The ride back to his “apartment” was dull and surprisingly quick. He gently guided the beauty into the garage and took one glance at it before heading towards the stairs. It was almost like he was scared that this would be the last time he would ever see his bike, like a man taking a good look at his family before leaving for work. Except he had no family and no one that he could possibly want to take another glance at before never returning, poetic he thought. A lone weirdo who happened to write stories in his free time had no family or real friends. It seemed as though life wanted to keep him alone and sheltered from having to lose anymore people in his lifetime.

He was broken from his thoughts by the tumble of his gut when he neared his apartment. It was like his body was scared to go in, this made his senses peak and become at high alert for any danger. He guessed the gang instincts never left him. Quickly, he slid the lock into his own door and eased it open. 

A scan of the immediate area told him there was no one there, even when he tried to pick out any small detail he couldn’t find anything out of place. His feet continued down the hall, as his hand made a journey to his front jacket pocket where his knife was held. He had a bad feeling about whatever was in this room, and he had no idea what was causing it.  
“Jughead, long time no see” This caused Jughead to freeze in his tracks, searching his mind to desperately uncover the familiarity of that voice. 

But his efforts were not quick enough as his mind was fogged and a rough hand was holding a piece of cloth to his mouth. The only thing he remembered while drifting off was the odd focus of a family photo on his desk right in front of him, he guessed that whatever hell that had opened up in his apartment in that moment wanted him to see his family one last time. Like some evil parting gift from his past life. 

 

 

 

The person staring back at her in the all too truthful piece of glass was almost scarring her. She looked so fragile, like a casing of her former personality, a shell of the bright upbeat person she used to be. Her eyes looked like she had been through a war, but she had encountered no war in her lifetime. Her life may not be a cake walk, but it was no war. She was just letting her self pity get to her head, she had to keep some control. 

She was jarred from her thoughts when the door painfully dragged across the ground as it was being thrown open. She didn't turn, she knew that only one person would enter her cell. The person who was tormenting her, who was plaguing her nightmares when she could sleep, he was the only person she saw. He casually strolled over to her tight position against the cold wall, she knew he was not actually being casual, he was ready to fight her for being her defiant self. 

"How has your day been princess?" She kept her mouth tightly sealed, wishing that she had an actual lock so she could keep it permanently closed and blocked from all communication with him. she tilted her chin up in a minor show of defiance, he instantly reached out and pulled her face roughly towards his. 

"I said, how was your day princess?" She could see the burn of what could possibly be described as hell itself behind his impossibly clouded eyes. She willed herself not to unleash the ocean of warm water that was beginning to crest right behind her eyes. She pushed through her fear and clamped down on her teeth even harder than she had before, she could not lose the last sense of control in this scenario. 

She felt the splinter of pain blossoming across her cheek before she even heard the sharp crack of his calloused hand on her face. Her body felt like it was burning with anxiety, she was always scared of the punishments he had in store for her. 

"How about now princess, do you feel like answering my question?" She kept still and didn't move or make a sound, she was almost convinced she had completely stopped breathing. Her peace wasn't for long though, it was quickly interrupted by him yanking her to a standing position by her hair. She quietly hissed in pain, but she quickly recovered and turned her head up to look at him in the eyes. She could see the exhaustion of putting up with her defiance expressed on his face, her time was limited now. Her mind knew that he would get rid of her eventually. 

"I think I'll have some news that you will find quite interesting." Her thoughts instantly went to the darkest of ones, maybe her time had ended even faster than she had thought. He was finally getting rid of her, that's what it had to be. 

"You're getting a new roommate tomorrow, I think you'll quite enjoy the company. You must be getting lonely in here all by yourself princess." He frowned at her with fake sympathy, like he suddenly cared about her. She knew better, her last roommate had been very defiant and sassy. She watched her get dragged out of their cell by her hair, she was never seen again in. That's not saying much though, seeming as she never was allowed to leave her cell anyways, but she had a feeling that she didn't make it. 

"You better be bright and ready tomorrow, get some rest Elizabeth." She froze and stared and his wide cheshire cat-like grin on his face. He never called her by her real name, it was always princess. This sent a new wave of terror and fear to wash over her as the wave of realization finally revealed her thoughts. He wanted to kill her off just like the other girl. 

The door slammed as he made his way out, she was collapsed in the corner shaking from a fear that she was no longer strong enough to make it out of here. She had to fight. It was her only option, she could never lose control. She had to make it out of here. She would make it out of here.


	2. Roomate

I didn't know how long had passed when the door suddenly flew open. This was pretty usual though so it did not disturb my panicking thoughts, that was until I heard a body hit the floor. My body slowly swiveled around, facing away from the corner I had buried myself into, and gazed cautiously towards the door. It had shut almost as soon as the body was dropped in the room, but what scared me the most is that I had no idea whether this one was dead or alive. I quickly decided that I had nothing more to lose at this point, so I might as well see what is going on. 

The poorly lit room lead for awful visibility and lighting, my eyes were straining against the dimmed lights that I had been facing away from for so long. I creeped up towards the body and as I moved closer I noticed the first unusual thing about this body, it was a man. That was something I had never encountered before at my time here, I had girl "roommates" before if you could even call them that, but I had never even seen a man who was being held in here. The second thing I noticed was that his chest was moving very slowly up and down, meaning that he was not dead just likely injured as I'm sure they made him pay for whatever he did first. The final thing I noticed was how handsome he was, even in the dark lighting I could make out the features of a beautiful and strong face. He looked intimidating, that was for sure, but he also had this boy-like softness to him that I had not seen in someone for a long time. I was suddenly hoping that this man would wake up soon so I could at least get to hear him before they get rid of me, which I had calculated to be very very soon if I didn't end up escaping. 

I was shook from my thoughts by a sudden groan that came from the man before me, his eyes were fluttering against his eyelids and his mouth was turning into a slight grimace from the pain I was sure he was currently in right now. I wish I could've helped clean him up, but unfortunately our captor wasn't really keen on the idea of strengthening his victims before he killed them. His body slightly rolled to the left, he was breathing a little bit more deeply after that and I concluded that he had fallen asleep. I had to come up with a way to escape, but now for two people and not just myself, which admittedly would be a lot more difficult than the original plan but there was no way I was leaving this new man behind. I let my thoughts drift off into old memories of my childhood to remove myself from the current hell my life had become. 

 

First I felt the hard cold ground beneath me, it was biting into my back and my arm that my body was draped on. I slowly peeled myself off the ground, hoping that whatever injuries I had sustained, they wouldn't be anything life threatening or permanent. My mind was set at ease when I sat up and felt mildly okay for someone who was just beaten inside his own apartment and then taken to be held hostage. Everything was fine until I realized that I was not the only one in the room. I pivoted quietly on the ground, looking for the source of the soft sniffling I heard. I saw a shadow in the corner, I moved cautiously towards it and realized that it was not a shadow but a woman. What the hell was a woman doing in here? Never mind a beautiful woman like her. She had beautiful blonde hair that was in a quite disheveled ponytail, but non the less, it still somehow framed her face perfectly. She was obviously very malnourished, which made me instantly concerned because she most have been here way longer than I wanted to imagine anyone being here. She wasn't sleeping, that much I could tell by the obvious tension that she held in her body, her bones making sharp angles that met with her muscles, coiled and ready to attack or defend at any possible moment. She looked elegant, almost peaceful, that was until the door slammed open. I snapped towards the sound of the noise, and was instantly met with a face of complete terror and fear. "Wow, look who decided to join the party Jonesy. Did you meet the princess yet?" I glanced at him curiously, until I realized that he was talking about the girl in the corner. White hot rage filled me at the thought that he referred to her as princess. How could someone refer to that beautiful girl as merely a princess, and a demeaning one at that. "Aw come on, you haven't meet your roommate yet, but you guys will be living together." He scowled in a mock frowning face, I clenched my fist and tried to bite my tongue against the all too consuming rage. "No I haven't." I said simply, I had no desire to prolong my interactions with this evil fraction of a man. "Well, we will have to change that won't we. Princess, Oh Princess, Why haven't you introduced yourself to my dear friend here Jonesy?" She did not move, not even a flinch at his words. He cleared his throat and tried again to get her attention, but this time his patience was waring thin. "Princess, answer me right now." I was astounded by this girl's will power, she would not cower in front of this man, but I could tell that this man was not one to step down from his high place. I was internally pleading for her to just answer him so she wouldn't get punishment for showing defiance against him, but she persevered and continued her silent battle of will. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow in the chamber then Princess, unless of course you would like to answer me." His gaze turned cold and deadly as he turned his nose down to glare at her. 

"I guess so then." The voice startled me, I was surprised that she caved. I was also surprised at the soft and gravelly power of her voice, you could tell that she hadn't spoken very often in a very long time. This sent another wave of fear through me, whatever the chamber was had to be even more terrifying than his presence alone for a girl like her to let her steely resolve down. 

"Oh I see now, you only wanna when I make a threat.." He stalked closer to her, like he was trapping his pray in the wild, "I guess I'll have to keep you punishment because you showed me such disrespect." 

"No." As soon as the words were out of her mouth he had his grip on her hair and he yanked her up so she was staring right into his face. I tensed as my muscles were straining to intervene, but something told me to stay out of this dispute. Her face was void of any emotion as he tightened his grip on her ponytail, like she was numb to pain. Probably from all the suffering I found it hard to picture that she had been through, it felt physically painful to think that anything this horrible could happen to someone who was filled with so much beauty and potential. 

"I did what you asked, I don't need a punishment." She gritted out, like she was spitting his own words back at him. That got her a nice, sharp slap to the face before he dropped her to the ground without a care in the world. 

"I didn't ask for what you thought Princess, I just wanted you to answer me when I asked. And as for your punishment, I'll think about not making you go to the chamber tomorrow." With that he turned to leave, but then he paused mid way to the door and turned around to gaze at me. He walked over and grabbed my face in his grimy hands, gazed curiously at me for a second, and then without another bit of hesitation he punched me hard in the jaw. The punch alone sent me clattering back to the ground, but the kicks to my stomach made my head spin. He took one last kick, and then straightened so he could spit on me, and slammed the door to signal his exit. 

I groaned as I tried to sit back up straight, it didn't hurt to take a deep breath so I'm hoping that he managed to not break any of my ribs. I remembered that she was still in here with me, I swiveled my head to search for where she had been sitting when he had grabbed her but she was no longer there. Then I saw her curled up in the same corner she started in, I guess that was officially her personal area. I made a mental note to not invade her privacy, well as much as I could keep some decency as we were being held in a 10 by 10 cell together, and refocused on myself. 

I lightly touched my fingers to graze the bruise I'm sure he left from punching me in the jaw. I gasped as my fingers sent a burning pain through my body, I pulled them away and they were glazed with blood. I must have been too dizzy to realize that he was wearing rings when he punched me, Mother fucker. My head felt like a freight train was ripping through the side of my head, it was almost unbearable to even think or process anything. I wonder if this is what she feels like constantly, just in a cycle of suffering and pain. Jesus Christ I hope not, I swiped a hand over the side of my face that wasn't roaring in pain and I gently laid down on the ground. 

There was a cot beside me, but judging by her wariness to even touch the bed I decided there had to be an important reason, so I realized the floor would be my new home until I managed to get out of here or until I died here. I wondered, as I my body was slowly drifting off to sleep, if I would ever figure out her name or even anything about her. Would she eventually talk to me, or would I be outcast into this permanent silence? What was the chamber, and why was she so afraid of it? I closed my eyes and pushed down the feeling of anger and sadness that was pushing to bubble up over the surface. I let my thoughts wander back to a time back in Riverdale, a time where I was the happiest and lightest I've ever been. But thoughts like those don't last, and the darker ones started to creep in. I didn't want to go down the road of what-if's or why, so I just let my body fall down into the abyss of silence and darkness, waiting for my new hell to continue, and letting the quiet swallow me whole. Hopefully I would figure out how to get out of this, and hopefully managed to get this beautiful blonde woman to come with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to continue this story, please feel free to leave comments down below. I'd love to hear your feedback about my writing :)


End file.
